Auspicious Day
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Yuriy realizes that he has forgotten something very important, and is a horrible best friend. Birthday gift to yurisakura.


**A slightly Yurivs one-shot I wrote a while back for yurisakura's birthday that I forgot to post here.**

 **Funny story - she had been hinting to me all that afternoon that it was her birthday but me being the dense lump that I am didn't realize it until after she told me what date her birthday was… AFTER I - THE DENSEST MORON IN THE WORLD - FRIGGING ASKED. AFTER SHE'D HINTED ALL AFTERNOON.**

* * *

It was thanks to an offhanded comment by Precht (of all people) that led Yuriy to realize that he was a horrible, horrible best friend.

"Aaah," bemoaned the one-eyed man. "I woke up and everything cracked, Warrod. Everything! I'm getting too old for this…"

Warrod had simply laughed at Precht, but the comment stuck in Yuriy's mind.

Getting older. That was something he'd deprived Mavis of. It was all his fault, his shame. She never would have cast that spell if not for him. She would never age, no matter how many birthdays passed…

Wait.

When _was_ Mavis's birthday?

Yuriy wracked his brain for an answer, but it just wouldn't rattle out.

He called her his friend, but he didn't even know this much? He could hardly claim that title, had barely any right to it. After all, what sort of best friend didn't even know their best friend's birthday?!

When was Mavis's birthday?!

Yuriy had no frigging clue. And there was no one to ask about it either! (He'd already tried - Warrod and Precht were just as mystified as Yuriy. Not that he had let them catch on to his shortcoming as a best friend. Oh no. They'd never let him forget it. So he'd been subtle. Very, very subtle.)

All that was left was to ask the source. As covertly as possible.

Mavis was eating under a rainbow sakura sapling that they'd all planted together, to commemorate the founding of the guild. The guild's birthday tree, of sorts.

Guilt punched him in the stomach, leaving him short of breath.

Just then, Mavis glanced up from her book. Spotting him, she grinned happily. "Yuriy!" she called out, lifting her arm to wave at him enthusiastically.

Yuriy returned her smile, and then sat down beside her. "Hey, Mavis. What's that you're reading?"

"Fairy Tales!" she declared. Mavis kicked her bare feet, as she often did when she was excited. At some point, they would need to invest in some actual footwear for her. Although there was a high chance she wouldn't wear it even if they did.

Maybe that could be a birthday present? Wait… he was getting ahead of himself. Had to figure out when it was first.

What was the most subtle way to ask this? So that he wouldn't admit to being such a horrible friend? Subtle… subtle…

"So… Mavis. When's your birthday?"

Nailed it.

"Don't have one!"

It took Yuriy a moment to process her cheerful announcement. "…What?"

"I don't have a birthday." Mavis shrugged. "I was orphaned pretty young. So I don't remember when it is. Wouldn't have mattered either way - I never really had anyone to share it with except Zera. And now… it doesn't matter either."

Right. Because she wouldn't get any older.

Yuriy felt like a moron.

The tiny teenager tilted her head in confusion at him. "Why did you want to know all of a sudden?"

He sighed, and hung his head. "I just… I feel like a horrible friend for not knowing when your birthday is. I mean… it's because of me that you aren't able to age anymore anyway, and I still don't…"

Yuriy felt a light touch on his arm. Looking up, he saw Mavis's delicate hand there. "Don't feel down, Yuriy!" she consoled him. "You never knew because I never said anything!" Then she huffed. "And you're still blaming yourself for that? I used magic I wasn't ready for because _I wanted to_. Because losing you would have been worse than losing my life. You're more important to me than my time."

A smile threatened to break out on his face. He still felt unworthy, but who was he to argue when she smiled at him like that? "Alright," Yuriy acquiesced. "I'll let it go."

"You better!"

They shared a laugh.

"We should pick a date," Yuriy suggested, in a burst of inspiration. "That way, we can all celebrate it together. You, me, Warrod, and Precht."

Mavis nodded. "Sure! I'd love that!" Then she placed a fingertip on her lips in thought. "What date should I pick, though?"

"I don't know. A day of importance, maybe?"

She grinned mischievously. "Your birthday, then?"

Yuriy choked. "What?! Why mine?!"

"Well, you're important to me. So the day you were born is also important to me!"

He let out a cough. "But then there would be one less opportunity for cake," he reasoned.

Mavis gasped. "You're right!"

Oh thank goodness she bought that. Truthfully, he wouldn't have minded sharing his birthday with her. Precht and Warrod would have teased them mercilessly though.

After a couple of minutes, Mavis brightened. "I know the perfect day!"

"Well then tell me, so I can start planning the party!"

She shifted so that she was completely facing him, and suddenly… the mood didn't feel playful anymore. Her viridian eyes were serious, full of her resolute spirit.

"The day we met."

Yuriy was a little taken aback. "The anniversary of when I tried to trick you?" he questioned. "Kind of an… unpleasant thing to remember."

Mavis shook her head vehemently. "You're wrong. It was the most auspicious day of all. It's when I met my best friend. We had a rough start, but we've both grown so much from that time. Together, we've managed to come so far. It's the best day of all. The start of my current life - the birth of who I am today. So… It shall be my birthday as well."

And Yuriy couldn't help but smile and laugh - truly touched. "That'll be your birthday then!"

She grinned. "Yup! It's decided!"


End file.
